


Kintsugi

by Asellas



Series: Life Eternal [5]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Aether got a huge cock, Anal Sex, Ghouls are not human, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, references to ghoulish anatomy, soft, subtle hints at character backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asellas/pseuds/Asellas
Summary: Like this, Dewdrop was beautiful; his lithe form and unabashedly wanton expression a sculptor's dream. Aether can just barely make out the soft, near unrecognizable sound of Dewdrop’s voice, the words unintelligible yet the hitch and stutter of it giving all the meaning one would need to understand. So many little details like this are what Aether loves, finding these small things that only those closest to him would be given the chance to observe. His lips pull into a grin as he’s filled with self-satisfaction, another confirmation of a job well done feeding the insatiable need that pushed him to the limits of his abilities and beyond, demanding that he do what others could not, thathewas the one that could mend anything.
Relationships: Aether | Quintessence Ghoul/Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul
Series: Life Eternal [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486604
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Kintsugi

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, this porn grew a little plot. I'm not sure how it happened, it just... did?  
> More hinting at some things that will get fully explained in due time.

There was a certain thrill to it, of breaking one down then slowly building them back up again, but better than they were before. It was something akin to what the Stone Tribes would do when they would heal slashes and chasms in their rocky flesh with molten gold or copper, stitching themselves back together in a painful, yet beautiful, process. He almost wished his own methods showed the same way, glittering weaves and spiderwebs of aether from tip to toe, radiating from the core points throughout their bodies.

_ If only _ , he sighs inwardly, taking in the dark, glittering lines inscribed on pale flesh. They were beautiful, glittering black and opalescent purple, unintentionally nearly mimicking the geometric shapes of his own tribal tattoos. His hands bracketed a slight waist, thumbs tracing the prominent edge of the smaller ghoul’s pelvis that was also marked in a long, sweeping curve that ran from groin to spine.

Aether groans as Dewdrop finally moves, thin fingers finally relinquishing their grip on his thighs and instead sliding them up his own torso as he begins to rock his hips. That those fingers somehow perfectly traced some of the sprawling lines of aether had to be a coincidence, Aether was sure, or at least it had to be a subliminal urge from deep within the fire ghoul’s psyche. Whatever it was that caused it was irrelevant, it was the sight of Dewdrop feeling himself up in a pattern that was echoed in real ink that set his blood aflame.

_ He’d look good with them, _ Aether muses, imagining for a short moment carefully inscribing his own tribal patterns onto Dewdrop’s skin, binding them together in his tribe’s ancient ritual. He’d slowly add little details, flowing rivulets of water and curling flames, into the design, a joining of Dewdrop’s lineage to his own. Then it would be his turn under the needle, either Dewdrop adding a pattern of his own to his new mate’s skin or one of the elders should Dewdrop not have the ability to do it without complication. The fantasy breaks when Dewdrop shifts, once again bracing his hands back on Aether’s thick thighs and leaning back in a long, graceful arc. Using his knees to add more power and speed to the rise and fall of his hips, he well and truly fucks himself on Aether’s cock, his own bobbing with the movement, weeping precum in slick streaks down the shaft and splattering droplets across Aether’s belly.

Like this, Dewdrop was beautiful; his lithe form and unabashedly wanton expression a sculptor's dream. Aether can just barely make out the soft, near unrecognizable sound of Dewdrop’s voice, the words unintelligible yet the hitch and stutter of it giving all the meaning one would need to understand. So many little details like this are what Aether loves, finding these small things that only those closest to him would be given the chance to observe. His lips pull into a grin as he’s filled with self-satisfaction, another confirmation of a job well done feeding the insatiable need that pushed him to the limits of his abilities and beyond, demanding that he do what others could not, that  _ he _ was the one that could mend anything.

That  _ he _ was the  _ best _ .

Aether’s fingers clamp down bruisingly tight on Dewdrop’s hips, yanking him down as he bucks his thighs up. Claws bite into the meat of his thighs, accompanied by a strangled cry from the fire ghoul’s parched throat. This was their dance that they always fell into step to, no matter how soft and quiet they could be their own needs and demands would win out in the end. No matter which of them initiated it, though more often than not it was Aether now, they always fell into the same roles: Aether roughly grasping Dewdrop, taking the lead from him and barrelling ahead as fast and rough as they both could manage. There was never a request to stop, not even to slow or go gentle, from the fire ghoul, just gasped breaths and a soft mantra of “ _ Aether, fuck, yessss… _ ” amid the moans of pleasure.

And after, once the ravenous beast of passion is fully sated, pulse starting to slow to something close to normal, does he look the fire ghoul over again. Amidst the still glowing lines of aether are spatters of Dew’s release all across his abdomen and down his cock, having come untouched. He was still bent back, arms trembling on his thighs as they worked to prop him up, to keep the lewd image he presented for Aether to gaze upon at his leisure. Or, more likely, his mind was still trying to gather his senses, like a computer going through the boot process after a reset. Aether certainly enjoyed it, only wished he had his phone handy to take a few photos so that he could have a more permanent memory of the beautiful visage Dewdrop presented.

When Dewdrop finally has enough of his sense back to move, it’s slow and interspersed with winces and harshly sucked in breaths. Aether keeps watching, hooded eyes cataloging the movement of muscles beneath taut skin, what made him bite his lower lip and scrunch his eyes closed as he brings himself upright in the bigger ghoul’s lap. Belatedly, Aether realizes his fingers were still digging into the smaller ghoul’s hips and slowly relaxes them, keeping still a moment longer before reaching up and cupping Dew’s cheek with one hand.

“Hey.” His voice is a soft rasp, almost as if he had been the one making all the noise. Aether traces the pad of his thumb along Dewdrop’s bottom lip, “you okay?” Dewdrop went still for a long moment, eyes shut and breathing slowly, and for a moment Aether thought he was going to fall asleep still astride his hips.

“...Y-yeah.” Dewdrop croaks, visibly swallowing as he tries to make his voice work again. “Just… Just gimme a… a minute…”

Aether keeps steady, Dewdrop’s head leaning gently into his hand. His vision distorts for a moment as he focuses again on the aether, analyzing the fire ghoul’s aura and the mesh of strings wound about his form. By watching them shift and waver, cataloging the pulses of energy and what would respond, he could pinpoint what was bothering Dewdrop the most, what he should heal and restore.

He makes no move to do so, however.  _ This _ was his lesson, learned through the years of working on the immense project Dewdrop was.

Aether wouldn’t heal him without being asked, would wait for Dewdrop’s assessment of his body and whether or not his injuries would require it. It felt like there was no rhyme or reason to his decisions; one day he’d thrust a thumb at him, a shallow cut running down the pad from where a snapped string had nicked him, the next he’d nearly dislocate his shoulder and refuse any treatment whatsoever. He’d been used to healing any and all injuries, regardless of whether it was wanted or not, it was just how his tribe trained their healers. A number of tantrums and one huge fight that nearly broke apart their entire relationship later, Aether had learned to let Dewdrop make his own decisions on the health and condition of his body. It was hard to push down that immediate response to harm, having to wrangle the base need to heal and restore.

He waits, patient and quiet.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Dewdrop hissed, grimacing as he lifts his hips slowly. He tries, and fails, to bite back the soft whine that comes from his throat as Aether’s cock slips out of him, breathing hard as he stays up on his knees for a long, trembling moment. Then, like a puppet with its strings cut, he collapses atop Aether’s chest, allowing the quintessence ghoul to carefully gather him into his arms.

After kissing the top of his head, Aether buries his nose in the silken chestnut strands of Dewdrop’s hair, inhaling deep the scent of spice, sweat, and their spent arousal. “Do you…?” he asks quietly, stroking the smaller ghoul’s back in soft, lazy strokes.

“No.” The word is a puff of hot breath on his chest, just barely moving the dusting of soft hair that covers it. “It’s… fine. Just... takes time to… adjust to…” Dewdrop goes quiet, rubbing his cheek against Aether’s chest as if he were a cat scenting his territory. Then, without provocation, “...Thought you’d… not want to heal that, anyways?”

“Heal what?”

“... My asshole that you just… fucking  _ wrecked _ ,” Dewdrop grumbles, but without any bite to it. After another pause he adds, “...I like the feel, though. Once the sting’s gone down.”

“Do you? What feeling would that be?” Aether teases gently.

“You know,” Dewdrop huffs.

Aether chuckles softly, grinning against Dewdrop’s scalp. “Mmm, I don’t think I do. Care to remind me…?”

“No.” Sharp fangs nip at the thick muscle of his pecs, a gentle reminder that he might be subdued for the moment, but he could still fight if he chose.

“Ah!” A hard shudder runs down Aether’s spine, and he swears he can feel the satisfied smirk that stretches across Dewdrop’s lips. “What, don’t like talking about what I make you feel?”

“Shuddup,” the fire ghoul grumbles, pressing his face against his chest.

“Is it the stretch you like? Your hole straining around my girth? Or maybe the sense of fullness… feeling every push and drag deep inside with you clamped around my cock?” Aether turns his head, running his lips delicately over the shell of Dewdrop’s ear, smiling when he shudders and swallows hard. “Is it that even now you can still feel the phantom image of me, pounding into you and making you see stars?”

“Gah!” Aether can feel the heat radiating from Dewdrop’s face and chuckles softly at his embarrassment. “You, you  _ know _ I like it!  _ Fuck _ , didn’t even have to touch my dick to make me cum…” the fire ghoul pouts, a finger idly tracing the dark lines radiating out in a flowering pattern across Aether’s chest. He pauses for a long moment then reaches down, palming Aether’s cock then sputtering incredulously, “...You’re still hard?!”

The big ghoul winces, hissing softly, “ahhh, careful…”

“Did you even finish??” Dewdrop asks, squirming around till he can look down the length of Aether’s body, a most confused look on his face as he gently strokes the veined shaft.

“You tell me,” Aether groans, shuddering when Dewdrop gives his cock a few light squeezes, “you’d be in the best position to see if,  _ fucking hell Dew it’s sensitive!....  _ if you’ve got my cum dripping out your ass.” He sighs in relief when Dewdrop’s hand releases his cock, resisting the urge to reach down and shield himself from further assault.

“...Okay, yeah, you did,” Dewdrop says a moment later, dragging slick fingers across Aether’s belly. “So why are you still hard? This a kind of new thing, or something…?”

“It’s not intentional if that’s what you’re implying.” Aether takes a few deep breaths, wincing slightly when Dewdrop again grasps his cock, his fingertips unable to touch when he wraps the thin digits around the girthy shaft. He lets the last breath out slowly, reaching out to pet Dewdrop’s hair, giving his scalp some light scritches. “It’s a… thing that happens sometimes, I think just within my tribe. Get an extra round in, make sure couplings produce kits.”

“...Well there’s a major problem with that,” Dewdrop snorts softly, “can’t get kits out of ghouls, your dick must be confused.”

“Heh, well,” Aether shrugs, “could be. Could be an age thing, This would be prime mating time for me, I guess. Could also be the aether causing it… sensing another dip in the population and trying to rebalance things.”

“Your element? It can do shit like that?”

“Apparently… it isn’t our spirit, I know that much. Chiron’s been gone for a long time…”

Dewdrop hums, slowly moving his hand on Aether’s cock. At the head he rubs his thumb over the velvety soft skin, gently teasing the slit and eliciting a quiet moan from the quintessence ghoul.

“If you keep doing that, you’d better be prepared to finish it,” he says, voice tight as the hot sizzle of pleasure fills his blood with every swipe of Dewdrop’s thumb.

“Who says I’m not ready now?” Dewdrop grins, pressing kisses to Aether’s chest as he continues to stroke him.

“Seriously, for a moment,” Aether swallows, reaching down and grasping his wrist, stopping the slide of his hand. “If you’re good to go another round… if not, it’ll go away on its own in a bit..”

“I mean,” Dewdrop shifts again, moving his hips cautiously, “I think it’d be fine. Just… maybe, me on my back this time?”

“Only if you’re sure.” Aether studies the fire ghoul as he slowly sits up. Dewdrop seemed to find himself in proper working order, only to yelp and collapse again when he tried to push up onto his knees.

“Ow,  _ fuck _ ,” he hisses, tail thumping against the sheets.

“No, not a good idea,” Aether shakes his head, gently gathering the smaller ghoul back up into his arms.

“Bullshit, I’m fine,” Dewdrop insists, only for Aether to shush him quietly and tenderly kiss the back of his neck.

“It’s okay, it’s fine, really.” Aether tightens his arms around Dewdrop’s waist, pressing him close against his chest as he shifts them onto their side. “You really outdid yourself earlier, give your body a chance to recover on its own before we go at it again, yeah?”

“Ch… How about I blow you instead?”

“Dew, I meant it. It’s fine.” He tangles their legs together, curling his body around the fire ghoul’s in protective instinct. “I like this, holding you, just fine, please…” He kisses Dewdrop’s neck again before resting his forehead on his shoulder.

“...Okay, fiiiiine!” Dewdrop sighs dramatically, showing all the telltale signs he was about to throw a tantrum. Though, surprisingly, he instead settles back against him, sighing as the tension throughout his frame melts away. Aether smiles, purring softly and closing his eyes, mind drifting as he catalogs the feel of the smaller ghoul in his arms.

He’s dead to the world when a soft, tired voice whispers into the quiet, “I love you…”


End file.
